Mafia Romano x Lectora: Hasta que la Mafia nos separe
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: A veces, que te secuestre la mafia italiana no es tan malo... después de todo, la misma sangre fría con la que matan, podría ser la que les hierve al amar. Asco de resumen. T por la boquita de nuestro querido Lovino y una que otra palabra soez que haya por ahí.
1. Il Sequestro

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Hoy es un día normal.

Te despiertas, bostezas, te estiras… misma rutina de siempre. Es viernes. ¿El número, el mes? ¿A quién le importa? Es viernes y ya.

Lo que sí te importa, es que en la tarde tienes fiesta y el sábado a descansar.

No te molestas en tender la cama, sino te vistes directamente, peinas tu cabello y bajas a desayunar.

Tu padre, por supuesto, no está. Nunca suele, de hecho.

Siendo quien es, no lo ves mucho por la casa.

Él es el_ capo_ de uno de los clanes más importantes de la Mafia de tu país. ¿Y tú? Su primogénita, que algún día heredará "el negocio familiar".

Vivir en una familia llena de mafiosos, o como ellos mismos se llaman, "hombres de honor", no es fácil. Has tenido que madurar a tiempo récord y aprender a usar armas para proteger a tu familia. Especialmente a tu hermano menor, de doce años, que aun ni se entera del tema.

Él podría ser la persona más fastidiosa del mundo… pero aun así lo querías y no dejarías que nada le pase.

Ahora está con tu madre en el comedor, desayunando.

-Buenos días.- saluda ella, sin mirarte mientras te sirve la comida.

Respondes exactamente lo mismo, encogiéndote de hombros. Como siempre, no hay mucha charla de sobremesa. Comes a toda velocidad y te despides de ambos para irte al instituto.

Tomas el bolso que te llevarás y caminas sin prisa a la parada del autobús, suspirando y esperando que las horas pasasen más rápido.

Éste te deja a tres cuadras del instituto. El resto del camino es a pie.

No es muy seguro estar sola, ni de mañana. Esas áreas pueden ser inseguras. Al menos estás protegida con una pequeña navaja, por si acaso.

Te sientes observada, seguida.

Pero no quieres voltear hacia atrás. Te da… miedo. Como si lo que hay detrás de ti, posiblemente sólo oxígeno, fuera a hacerte daño.

En ese momento tapan tus ojos.

Es un tacto cálido, pero a la vez uno que intenta llevarte, secuestrarte. Gritas pidiendo auxilio, pero de tu garganta no sale ni un solo sonido. Tu mano se dispara hacia el bolsillo en el que tienes la navaja.

-_Relájate y colabora._- te dice una voz masculina con acento español. Es una voz tranquila, probablemente la de tu secuestrador.

Tu mente está a mil por hora. ¿Y si te busca por algo relacionado con el "negocio" de tu familia? Estás presa del miedo.

Sientes que un líquido resbala por tu garganta.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que te desmayas sin saber nada más.

Cuando despiertas, lo primero que escuchas es una voz decirte:

-_Ciao, ragazza_.-

En otro lugar…

La oficina, si bien así podría llamarse, eran las cuatro paredes en las que pasaba una buena parte de su tiempo. Un cuarto de paredes oscuras con un escritorio en un lado, la silla en la que él actualmente estaba sentado, otras dos más por si acaso, y unas tantas cosas más.

Aguardaba (im)pacientemente la llegada de alguien. O al menos noticias de la "misión" más reciente.

Él estaba seguro de que capturar a esa chica iba a ser más fácil que quitarle una golosina a un bebé y que para la noche ya podría largarse a su casa tranquilamente a comerse su maldita pasta con su insoportable hermano, sin preocuparse de la _polizia _u otro obstáculo.

Sólo esperaba que el _figlio di puttana_ de Antonio hiciera las mierdas bien. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que había tenido razón en mandarlo a él, ya que era el mejor preparado. O eso creía.

La voz del español lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Lovi! Traje a la chica, como querías.

El italiano frunció el ceño a causa del estúpido sobrenombre. ¿A qué _capo_ de clan de la _Cosa Nostra _llamaban "Lovi" por apodo? ¡Ni que tuviese cuatro años!

-_Maledizione_, idiota, te he dicho que no me llames así…- soltó con una mueca. Su expresión cambió al ver a la joven desmayada en sus brazos, volviéndose la más siniestra de las sonrisas.- _Molto bene_, Antonio. Parece que elegí bien a mi _Sottocapo_. –no apartó la mirada del español en ningún momento.- Mataste a todos los testigos, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, yo…-empezó el otro, con bastante inseguridad. El italiano borró la sonrisa y volvió a fruncir el ceño.- …¡No tengo la culpa de que ella se haya puesto a gritar como una loca!

-¡_Che cazzo_, bastardo! –exclamó el de mayor rango, visiblemente cabreado- ¿Sabes que por tu pequeño e insignificante error, ahora el padre de ella –apunta a la chica inconsciente- va a saber quién coño secuestró a su hija, y nos vamos a ir al carajo a causa de eso? ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué no haces nada bien, _merda_!?- respiró hondo después de semejante grito.- Al menos espero que sí hayas limpiado la escena.

El español asiente.

-Al fin algo bien. Me voy a preparar un maldito café. Avísame cuando la _ragazza _despierte.

Dicho eso, el italiano se retira de la oficina, pisando con fuerza. Está de mal humor… como siempre. Antonio ya se ha acostumbrado, así que le resta importancia. Así es Lovino Vargas.

Cansado de cargar con el peso muerto de la desmayada, la deja en una de las sillas y le quita la venda de los ojos.

Le toma el pulso. Éste está volviendo. La droga que usó para adormecerla ha hecho que ella quede en un estado de sueño en el que parece muerta, careciendo de pulso.

Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos, decide llamar a su jefe.

-¡Lovi, ya va a despertar…!

Lovino gruñe por lo bajini. ¡Otra vez ese _fotutto_ sobrenombre! Murmurando palabras soeces contra Antonio, se dirige hacia la oficina de nuevo, mientras revuelve su capuccino con parsimonia.

Llega a tiempo para ver que la chica se está despertando. Después de tomar un pequeño sorbo de café, habla en su lengua natal, importándole poco y nada si ella le entiende o no.

-_Ciao, ragazza._-

Ella parece asustarse y abre los ojos de golpe. ¿Quién diría que la hija de un popular (al menos entre los mafiosos) miembro de la mafia, sería tal cobardica?

-No entiendo lo que dices.- es lo primero que sale de su boca, en español.

Lovino suelta un suspiro frustrado. ¿Por qué ella no podía simplemente hablar su bello idioma, evitándole tener que usar uno que detestaba?

-Te saludé.- responde con un tono seco, aún está fuertemente marcado su acento.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? Y más importante, ¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí!?

-Ugh. Haces demasiadas preguntas, _ragazza_. Estás en Sicilia, Italia. Estás aquí porque a mí me da la jodida gana. Y yo, soy Lovino Vargas. Capo de uno de los clanes más importantes de la _Cosa Nostra_.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en este asunto?

El italiano soltó una risa burlona.

-No te hagas la inocente. Tú sabes perfectamente que estoy enterado de… tu familia. Tú quizá me puedas servir de utilidad.

-¡Ni creas que te voy a ayudar, maldito!

Volvió a reír.

-¿Quién dijo que era tu decisión? Después de todo, siempre puedo mover unas cuantas sogas para que tu pequeño hermano no vea el día de mañana.

Eso pareció afectarla, haciendo que aceptara con resignación.

"_Esto podría ser hasta divertido_", pensó Lovino, sonriendo para sí.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. La idea me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero no me decidía a escribirla.

¡Déjenme un review para saber lo que piensan! Yo no muerdo, soy buena persona. Quiero ir mejorando.

Lo que está en itálica/cursiva son palabras o frases en italiano, o terminología que tiene que ver con la mafia.

Perdonen si alguien quedó fuera de canon o si el italiano está mal.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Tu sei persi

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Mientras tanto, en casa…

A eso de las nueve de la noche, llegaba el hombre usualmente a su casa, expectante de ver s su familia aunque fueran cinco minutos.

Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su esposa llorando desconsoladamente y a su hijo menor, silente y quieto, apenas parpadeando. Ambos estaban en el comedor sin cruzarse palabra alguna.

Guardó la pistola que aún tenía en la mano y se acercó.

-¿Qué pa…?- empezó a preguntar, con voz suave y algo preocupada. Fue interrumpido por su mujer, a quien se le quebraba la voz.

-Es… (_tu nombre_)… desapareció…

-¿¡Cómo que desapareció!?- ahora estaba histérico. Alguien allá arriba sí que sabía cómo cagarle la noche.

-M-me llamaron de su instituto… hoy no fue a clase… nadie la ha visto… hasta llamé a sus amigos para ver si ellos sabían algo, pero nada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Al principio pensaba que la muy insensata de su hija se habría escapado del colegio, pero… llegada la situación a ese punto, el tema parecía bastante grave.

-(_nombre de tu hermano_), ve a tu cuarto. Debo hablar a solas con tu madre.

A regañadientes, el menor obedece la orden de su padre. Éste último se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, cerca de su esposa.

Ella le mira, sus ojos rojos del llanto, algo hinchados.

-¿Tú crees que sea por…?- empezó la mujer con un tono apenas audible.

-Podría ser. –responde y la mira, sus ojos denotando seriedad absoluta- La recuperaremos. Y asesinaré a quien sea que se la haya llevado. Deseará no haber nacido nunca.

La mujer suspira, esperando que eso fuera cierto. Ese era uno de los contras de vivir en una familia llena de mafiosos… nunca se podía estar tranquilo.

-Debo irme. Será mejor avisarle cuanto antes a mi gente para empezar a buscarla.- dicho esto, el hombre depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa y volvió a retirarse.

Cuando estuvo en su propia oficina, marcó el número telefónico.

Una voz masculina le respondió en alemán.

-¿_Ja_?

-_Guten Nacht_, Gilbert. Necesito que tú y Ludwig me ayuden con algo…

-¡_Kesesesesese_~! ¿De qué podría tratarse ese motivo, (_nombre de tu padre_)?

-Es (_tu nombre_). Parece que la han secuestrado. Quiero que me ayuden a buscarla.

El sujeto que estaba al otro lado del teléfono apretó los puños. ¿Así que alguien la había secuestrado? ¡Pues ya se las verían con él y con su hermano!

En Sicilia, Italia.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ves es una figura masculina. Probablemente sea el dueño de la voz que te "trajo de vuelta".

Es bastante atractivo y tendrá como máximo veinte años. Su cabello es marrón oscuro y un extraño rulo sobresale en la parte derecha. Curioso.

Los ojos avellana de él están fijos en ti, con… ¿aburrimiento? ¿Resignación? No reconoces muy bien la emoción, pero percibes que le da fastidio verte.

-No entiendo lo que dices.- murmuras, en respuesta a lo que te había dicho.

-Te saludé.- dice en español, aunque aún se marca fuertemente con un acento italiano.

Empiezas a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? Y más importante, ¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí!?

Suspira, fastidiado y decide responder.

-Ugh. Haces demasiadas preguntas, _ragazza_. Estás en Sicilia, Italia. Estás aquí porque a mí me da la jodida gana. Y yo, soy Lovino Vargas. _Capo _de uno de los clanes más importantes de la _Cosa Nostra_.

"_Ahora todo tiene maldito sentido",_ gruñes mentalmente. La idea sonaba un tanto descabellada, pero parecía cierta. ¿_La Cosa Nostra_? Por supuesto. La mafia siciliana… una con la que tu padre tenía bastantes problemas. Aún te preguntas cómo podría ser _Capo,_ siendo tan joven, vamos, que te llevará unos dos años como máximo… pero eso no es lo que realmente te interesa.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en este asunto?- preguntas, aunque la respuesta la tienes más que clara y eso lo sabe él. Tú sólo quieres que te lo aclare.

Tuvo el descaro de reírse a modo de burla.

-No te hagas la inocente. Tú sabes perfectamente que estoy enterado de… tu familia. Tú quizá me puedas servir de utilidad.

"_¿¡Qué se fumó éste!? ¿Me secuestra, (o manda a secuestrar, de hecho) y luego pretende que yo le ayude voluntariamente?"_, piensas. La respuesta a eso se escapa de tus labios sin consentimiento, pero tampoco la quieres retractar.

-¡Ni creas que te voy a ayudar, maldito!

Volvió a reír.

-¿Quién dijo que era tu decisión? Después de todo, siempre puedo mover unas cuantas sogas para que tu pequeño hermano no vea el día de mañana.

Oh, no. No debías dejar que también (_nombre de tu hermano_) se involucrara en esto. Ya este era tu problema y sólo tuyo. No había por qué seguir metiendo gente.

Aceptas, resignada.

Al menos, esperas que por casa se hayan dado cuenta de tu ausencia y te estén buscando.

Te asustas y sales de tus pensamientos cuando escuchas disparos a la distancia. Lovino parece tensarse y se va corriendo, no sin antes decirle algo al otro hombre que estaba allí, y de cuya presencia no te habías dado cuenta antes.

-_Cazzo_. Espero que no sean esos cabrones asiáticos otra vez. Antonio, vigila que ella no se escape. Iré a mandarlos a la _merda_.

"Antonio" asiente. Con la poca luz que hay, logras distinguir sus facciones. Tiene el cabello oscuro, despeinado. Sus ojos son verdes y la piel bronceada.

_Tack, tack, tack._

Más disparos. Unos cuantos gritos de agonía los acompañan esta vez.

Luego pasos que vienen hacia la oficina. Es Lovino, que está regresando. Ahora está acompañado de otro hombre de cabello rubio, cejas pobladas y ojos verdes. Está herido, y llevado casi a rastras, a contra de su voluntad por el italiano.

-¡Suéltame_, bloody wanker_!- grita el recién llegado, haciendo uso de un acento inglés bastante marcado.

-_Vaffanculo_, Kirkland.- responde Lovino, encogiéndose de hombros y tirando al inglés bruscamente contra la silla que está a tu lado.

Notas que el traje, antes impecable, del italiano, ahora está lleno de manchas de sangre, que estás segura de que no es propia.

-_Son of a bitch_.- murmura "Kirkland", absteniéndose de mirarle a él o a cualquier persona, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

-El gusto de que presentes tu trasero en mi país, contaminándolo con tu presencia, también es mío, Arthur Kirkland. Dime, ¿qué coño hacías con los de Wang, disparándole a mi gente a éstas horas de la noche? Tenemos un acuerdo, bastardo, y si lo rompes, te volaré la cabeza.

Parece que se han olvidado de ti completamente.

Arthur bufa. Lovino gruñe. Antonio no hace nada. Tú escuchas.

El italiano continúa hablando.

-Me cansé de ti por el día de hoy. Hablaremos mañana, bastardo.- dice acercándose a él, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, lo suficiente para desmayarlo.

Se produce un silencio un tanto incómodo. Antonio lo rompe, hablando por primera vez.

-Lovi, ¿qué hacemos con ella por hoy?- pregunta, apuntándote con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¡QUE NO USES ESE SOBRENOMBRE, _FIGLIO DI PUTTANA_!- grita el italiano desaforadamente, poniéndose completamente rojo. Te provoca reír.- Y menos frente a la _ragazza._- lo oyes agregar por lo bajini.

…Parece que al menos no ter aburrirás durante el tiempo en el que permanezcas ahí.

Nota de autora: ¿Les soy sincera? No pensaba publicar sino para dentro de una semana. Y aquí estoy… pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.

Mil gracias por los reviews, los favs y follows. Son apreciados y me motivan muchísimo.

¡Si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea, avísenme por PM o review, que estoy abierta a consideraciones! Como dije en el anterior, no muerdo.

_Grazie_ por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.


	3. Di Ricerca

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Seguramente son eso de las tres de la madrugada. Lo sabes porque es una de las cosas sobre las que Lovino se queja mientras lee unos papeles y escribe algo.

Arthur sigue desmayado. No es probable que se despierte sino hasta la mañana.

Antonio ya se ha ido.

Tú sigues mirando al italiano fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Llega un momento en el que él tira el bolígrafo, se cruza de brazos y te devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos avellana son penetrantes. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como lo ha mantenido toda la noche.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué de qué?- preguntas con voz tranquila.

-¡¿Por qué carajo me sigues mirando?!

-¿Te molesta?

-Pues… ¡no! Pero joder, es frustrante. Es decir, no estás diciendo un coño y aun así me miras como si me fueras a matar con eso… _Eres _extraña, _ragazza_.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En ti. Empezamos con mal pie. Si voy a estar aquí, sería mejor llevarnos bien, ¿no? A ver, comencemos desde cero. Soy (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_). ¿Y tú eres…?

-¡Pero tú ya sabes quién carajo soy!

-Coopera. ¿En serio quieres pasar TODO el rato peleando? ¿No crees que haya una manera mejor para convivir?

-Argh. Tú ganas. –dice de mala gana- Soy Lovino Vargas.

-Mucho mejor. ¡Quién sabe, quizá terminemos hasta llevándonos bien y siendo amigos!

-Carajo, ahora sí que estás imaginando cosas imposibles.

-No seas tan negativo… Sólo intento tratarte amablemente, como a un ser humano.

-Pues… ¿Gracias por tratarme como a un ser humano? Supongo.

-De nada. Es la única manera que conozco de hacerlo.

Lovino te mira y relaja el gesto que tenía. Ahora sus irises avellana denotan otro sentimiento más extraño todavía. ¿Curiosidad, tal vez? Descruza los brazos y se levanta de la silla.

-_Ragazza_, tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo? Es decir, mandé a Antonio a secuestrarte, te he tratado como mierda hasta hace un poco, te amenacé y básicamente no hay ninguna razón para que me trates bien.

-Quiero que me traten como yo trato a los demás. Estoy bastante enojada porque me secuestraste, pero sigues siendo un ser humano y al mismo tiempo mi igual.

El italiano no dijo nada. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la cerró, impotente. Es como si le pareciera extraña la amabilidad. Como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ella.

Sonreíste, intentando inspirarle confianza.

-Sé que aceptar a otras personas no es fácil… pero sólo tienes que intentarlo. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Lovino intentó sonreír a ese comentario. _Intentó_. Sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios apenas temblaron y volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Realmente era así de débil?

Aunque podría darle un chance… puede que exista una realidad MUY distante en la que él y ella se lleven bien.

En otro lugar.

Gilbert estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Nada de nada en la puta escena del secuestro, que era el lugar donde él y Ludwig, guiados por el chofer de la buseta diaria estaban. Se suponía que ahí había ocurrido todo, pues era donde se acababa el rastro de la (_rubia/morena/pelirroja/etcétera_).

Y su hermano no es que estuviera siendo una persona muy productiva justo ahora, no… Más bien estaba hablando por teléfono celular como si el mundo se fuera a acabar el día siguiente.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, hermano menor (por dos años) de Gilbert, era una persona muy seria, sobre todo frente al trabajo, dejando de lado sus propios hobbies para ello. Apenas si sonreía, el hombre. Muy pocas personas habían podido verlo de esa manera, y él mismo debía admitir que cuando lo hacía, se veía un tanto espeluznante.

Pero toda esa imagen se iba al mismísimo carajo cuando el tipo se pegaba a hablar por teléfono con su novia.

Seguía siendo serio, sí. Maduro, también (y hasta más que Gilbert, cabe denotar). Pero el trabajo, a la mierda.

¿La afortunada novia? Camila Chicioada. Una chica un tanto habladora, alegre, algo inocente, pero sin quitarle lo madura. Y de paso, la mejor amiga de (_tu nombre_). ¿Coincidencia? Pues no tanto, considerando que esta última fue la que los había juntado, por así decirlo.

El Beilschmidt mayor resopló.

-¡Ludwig, haz el maldito favor de colgar ya, que tenemos una misión pendiente!- exclamó, mirándole como cuando un padre regaña a un hijo.

El rubio se despidió con unas simples palabras y le respondió a su hermano.

-¿Algo así como cuando tú te instalas a hablar con tus múltiples conquistas mientras buscamos a los espías de Braginsky?

-_Kesesesese~_. –el peliblanco no reprimió su característica risa.- Eso es diferente. ¡Además, no es _awesome_ si lo dices tú! No uses mis trucos contra mí mismo, _West_, no es _awesome._ En serio.

Ludwig alzó una ceja ante la repetición de la palabra. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado… es decir, el vocabulario de su hermano se basaba un cincuenta por ciento en decir "_awesome_", un veinticinco por ciento en "_Kesesesese~_", veinte por ciento en cumplidos a sí mismo y cinco por ciento en palabras normales.

Y mientras él pensaba en todo esto, su hermano hablaba con _Gilbird_.

Usted, lector, vería eso como algo normal así a simple vista. Pero déjeme aclararle… Gilbird es un _pollo_. Sí, ha visto bien. UN POLLO.

¿Cómo carajos hacía Gilbert para comunicarse con él? Misterio divino, pero de alguna manera se entendían… y el animal era bien feliz en la cabeza del peliblanco.

El menor negó con la cabeza y luego habló, interrumpiendo la unidireccional charla de su hermano y el pollo… (unidireccional, porque, que él supiera, piar no contaba como mucha respuesta).

-¿Nada todavía?

Gilbert frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues no! Si tú me ayudaras, pues tal vez podríamos encontrar algo…

-¿Ni huellas, ni nada?

-_Nein_.

-¿Testigos?

-Buscar testigos sería inútil, _West_. Vamos, que cualquier mafioso con dos dedos de frente asesina a los testigos y limpia la escena después del crimen.

-¿Y tú qué sabes si fue un mafioso?

-La escena está demasiado limpia. Trabajo de mafia, no de ladrón corriente. Hazme caso, que yo llevo más tiempo en este trabajo.

-…Pero no hay que dejar nada sin revisar. Quizá alguien a quien nadie haya visto, que no hayan matado…

El peliblanco-ojirrojo se rindió, exhalando aire con fuerza.

-_Ja_, así será, si te hace tan feliz.

-Gracias.

En otro lado…

Camila se dejaba caer a sí misma en su cama, con un enorme suspiro resignado. ¿Por qué (_tu nombre_) no había llamado? ¿Por qué no había ido al instituto el otro día, y tampoco a la fiesta? Pensó en ir a su casa a visitarla ella misma… pero luego recordó las palabras que le había dicho.

"_-A mis padres no les gusta mucho que invite amistades a casa… así que no creo que sea buena idea_."

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. ¡(_tu nombre_) era demasiado secretiva! No decía mucho sobre su hogar o su familia, pero a Camila no le importaba mucho.

La joven, por supuesto, no sabía la razón de tanto secretismo, y probablemente no lo sabría por mucho tiempo. Tampoco sabía de la profesión de su novio, Ludwig.

Sólo esperaba que (_tu nombre_) diera signos de vida pronto, o ella misma tendría que emprender medidas para encontrarla.

Nota de autora: ¡Al fin, publiqué! Pana, quería publicar desde hace tiempo, pero me trabé en una parte y no podía seguirlo. Aparte, me atacaron la vuelta a clases de las vacaciones de carnaval y otras cosillas por ahí.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! (mañana). ¿Les gustaría que pusiera un capítulo especial de ese día, que no afecte la trama…?

Los amo como una canción de amor, por seguir la historia, dar fav, los hermosos reviews… ¡Y hasta por leer! Sus opiniones y sugerencias son aceptadas, que en serio adoro leerlas.

Quiero saludar a dos lectoras especiales: **Kamirin-chan **y **mi abuela** (que se metió a leer el fic, y bueno…). Son awesome como Prusia (Gilbert).

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Buon San Valentino

_Nota:_ Este es el Especial de San Valentín 2013. Efectivamente, contribuye a la trama de la historia. ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! (Aunque esta tsundere de por acá lo detesta.)

Habías dormido un poco después de tu charla (si es que así podría llamársele) con Lovino. Ahora… había otro problema.

Tu estómago se quejó con un gruñido.

-Lovino…- llamaste al italiano, con voz suave.

Cero respuesta. Ni siquiera estaba en la habitación.

-Eh… ¿Lovino?- lo intentas de nuevo. No hay suerte.

Sueltas un suspiro resignado y te aclaras la garganta.

-¡LOVINO VARGAAAAAAAS!- gritas a todo pulmón. Cae la casualidad de que el mencionado apenas entraba a la habitación. Éste, pega un brinco y se lleva una mano al pecho.

-¡_Merda_!- exclama él, sus decibeles disparándose.- ¡Si quieres, gritas más fuerte y me rompes los tímpanos, idiota! ¡Te escuché la primera y la segunda vez!

-¡¿Y por qué no viniste?!

-¡Porque estoy ocupado!- se excusa, mirándote mal.- ¡Además, ni que yo fuera tu sirviente, para atender a todos tus llamados!

-Sólo ha sido esta vez…

-Me vale. En fin, ¿_che cazzo _querías, que tanto me llamabas?

-Tengo hambre.

-¡No jodas! Para eso me voy otra vez.- refunfuña y se da la vuelta en las puntas de sus zapatos negros para irse.

-¡Si haces eso, entonces me la pasaré gritando y atormentándote!

Lovino bufa.

-No soy un chef… ¿pero quién _cazzo_ me mandó a secuestrarla? Será fácil, me dije. No te molestará, me dije. - murmura por lo bajini.- Ugh, vale, ¿qué quieres? A ver si te callas un rato.

Sacas la lengua, en un gesto divertido.

-¡Pizza!

-¿No vas a atormentar a medio universo durante mi ausencia?

-_Nein_.

-¡_Chigi~_! ¡Alemán!

-¿Qué con el alemán?

-Lo _detesto_.

-¿Un idioma? ¿Qué te…? –empiezas, curiosa, pero te interrumpiste a ti misma.- No me digas, prefiero imaginármelo sola.

Él se encoge de hombros y se retira de la oficina. Tú realizas una gran gama de actividades para mantenerte ocupada.

…Hasta que notas que alguien te mira. Un par de ojos verdes.

Te das cuenta de que es Arthur, el otro… ¿prisionero? Sí, así podría llamársele.

Hacen una especie de duelo de miradas, ninguno parpadea. Verde contra (_tu color de ojos_). Duran un buen rato hasta que parpadeas, perdiendo.

-¿Tú eres Arthur Kirkland, cierto?- le preguntas al rubio.

-_Yes, that may be me. And you must be_ (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_), _right_?

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-_Everyone around the Mafia knows_ (_nombre de tu padre_)_'s daughter. You are quite 'famous', if that can be said_.

-Así que por eso es que Lovino también se sabía mi nombre…

-Lovino Vargas… _That bloody fool!_ –casi escupe las palabras, demostrando la 'tensa' relación que tiene con el italiano.

-¿Podrías hablar en español, que me enredo si hablamos dos idiomas distintos…?

-Lo intentaré.- responde con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros. Su acento inglés le daba aún un toque elegante.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú para acabar aquí? ¿A qué mafia perteneces?

-Yo soy un hombre de muchas lealtades. Voy con quien me conviene. Justo antes de que ese _bloody wanker_ Vargas me disparara y me capturara, estaba intentando emboscarle, junto con Yao Wang y su gente.

-La mafia china, ¿cierto?

-_Aye_.

-Interesante.

-¿Y tú, _girl_, qué hiciste para acabar aquí?

-Supongo que… básicamente existo. Aún no sé por qué estoy aquí, si te soy honesta… pero debe ser algo con un complot de Lovino contra mi padre.

-¿Llamas a Vargas por su nombre?

-Pues sí. Para algo la gente tiene nombre, ¿no?

-Pero te secuestró…

-¿Y?

-Olvídalo, no discutiré por esa idiotez… espera, _what the hell is that_?

-¿Eh?

Entonces escuchaste a lo que se refería el inglés.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Rosso sotto e verde sopra, toma- toma- tomato!__ Hmph!_

¿Ese era _Lovino Vargas_ cantando? ¡¿Y una canción sobre… _tomates_?!

Pues, si tenías que ser cien por ciento honesta, el tipo tenía buena voz… Aunque estabas segura de que pensaba que NADIE le estaba escuchando.

Arthur se empezó a desternillar de risa.

-Lo llegan a escuchar los demás de la _Cosa Nostra_ y le pierden el completo respeto como _Capo_…

_Ci sono pomodori nella mia pasta! _

_E pomodori sulla mia pizza! _

_Il mio incantevole tesoro rosso, come amo i pomodori!_

-Como que sí le gustan los tomates…- murmuraste soltando una suave risilla.

-Creo que nos dimos cuenta.

_Però _

_Wurstel e patate sono cose eretiche! _

_Mio fratello le mangia e diventa solo ancora più- più- e più macho! _

_Cosa ci fa un napoletano con la cucina giapponese, traditore!_

-Oh, ya entiendo por qué hizo la referencia al idioma alemán… -murmuraste, pensativa.

-_What…?-_ preguntó el inglés, alzando una de sus gruesas cejas.

-Nein, nada, sólo filosofando en voz alta.

_Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo! _

_Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me! _

_(Amore!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! _

_Sono Sud Italia!_

-Ven, acerquémonos, yo quiero ver esto de cerca…- expresó Arthur, halándote de la mano hasta el arco de puerta de la cocina, donde efectivamente estaba cierto italiano, cocinando y cantando a todo pulmón.

_-"Aaah... Sto morendo di fame! Ma questo non è tutto, diavolo!"_

Ahora se estaba quejando, dentro de la canción, sí. Pero el idioma italiano en su voz, aunque fuese una queja y ni idea de lo que significaba, sonaba muy, muy bien.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Rosso sotto e verde sopra, toma- toma- tomato!__ Hmph!_

Se percibía un aura casi alegre alrededor de la cocina. Arthur y tú hacían todo lo que estaba en vuestra mano para no explotar en carcajadas.

Lovino Vargas, estabas segura, de que no era del tipo de persona que andaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja todo el rato. Y verlo de esa manera era un tanto extraño, y gracioso.

_Però _

_Non è solo per recitare parole d'amore _

_Il bicchiere di vino nella sua mano sta sempre a lucc- lucc- e luccicare _

_E quando prima ero un adorabile bambino, quando ero ignorato, che cazzo! _

_"AAAAAAAAAH! _

_Dio lo maledica! Sono sempre quello che viene preso di mira!"_

Ahora parecía que cantaba con un poco de rabia… Un tanto bipolar, pensaste.

_Buono il pomodoro, buono! _

_Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! _

_Anche il Mar Mediterraneo! O sole mio! _

_Sono Sud Italia!_

_Forse non sono utile nelle faccende _

_E mio fratello forse è migliore nell'arte e nel commercio _

_Ed a volte forse sono stupido come un uccello _

Y… ¿triste, deprimido? ¿Es humanamente posible cambiar de estado anímico tan repentinamente?

_Ma io...! Ma io...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!_

Lovino emitió un sonido bastante agudo. Sonó un tanto adorable, se podría decir.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato... _

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) _

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) _

_Uno__・__Due__・__Tre__・__Dai! _

_Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo! _

_Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me! _

_(Amore!)_

La alegría de la canción parecía haber vuelto. Y el italiano ya iba a sacar la pizza del horno.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! _

_Sono Sud Italia!_

Lovino sacó la pizza lista y se volteó de repente. La visión de ustedes dos ahí, habiendo escuchado absolutamente toda su canción, le hizo volver a soltar ese extraño sonido agudo.

-¡_CHIGIIIII~_!- y pegando un brinco, empezó a respirar agitadamente, nervioso, sonrojándose.

-¡Lovino, tú mismo pareces un tomate!- comentaste, riendo.

Arthur estaba en el piso, muriéndose de risa. Lovino hervía en vergüenza y rabia.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, _FOTTUTO_ BASTARDO…!

Y dicho eso, Kirkland se levantó a toda velocidad y salió corriendo, seguido de un cierto italiano con pistola en la mano, que disparaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

-Eh… ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- exclamaste, recordando la fecha.

Escuchaste dos voces responder.

-_What the hell…?!_

_-¡Merda! ¡Quattordici febbraio, lo odio! Non c'è da stupirsi che ho tanta sfortuna...-_gritó_- Non ho fortuna con le ragazze…_

Sonreíste. Te podrías ir acostumbrando a eso.

En otro lugar, el catorce de febrero era un día de máximo derramamiento de miel. Parejas besándose, agarrándose de las manos, abrazándose y haciendo "otras cosas", por todos lados.

La mafia de (_tu país_) tenía descanso de la misión actual a causa de eso, y se podría decir que varios lo disfrutaban bastante bien.

Sobretodo Ludwig y Camila, que se besaban como si no hubiera más nada que hacer.

Gilbert no lo estaba pasando "tan" bien. Estaba solo. Y eso le parecía MUY poco _awesome_.

Por otro lado, sonrió. Su _bruder_ era feliz.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, _bruder_…- murmuró, mientras se alejaba.

Se sentó en el techo de uno de los edificios, observando nostálgicamente la luna llena y las brillantes estrellas, que iluminaban el cielo como una lluvia colorada.

Su sonrisa se borró.

-Yo sé que tú puedes ver el mismo cielo que yo… Así que, (_tu nombre_), dondequiera que estés, feliz día de San Valentín.

**Nota de autora**: ¡Yuju, sí pude escribir! No me quedó tan bien como pensaba y tampoco tiene mucha relación… pero al menos publiqué. Sigo agradeciendo sus hermosos reviews, y a todos los que de alguna manera han apoyado esta historia (aun leyendo sin cuenta). Feliz día de San Valentín a todos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Rulli e problemi di sonno

_Nota_: Oh, sí, me he cambiado el nombre. Era I-Cat-niss. Hago la aclaratoria por si acaso.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Lovino había estado de mal humor un buen rato después de la 'situación' de la cocina. Hablaba poco, pero fruncía el ceño y miraba mal a todos.

Buena parte de su ataque de cólera se lo había llevado Arthur. El italiano le había disparado al menos cinco veces, tres alcanzándole de lleno, aunque sin matarlo.

Durante el almuerzo reinó el silencio sepulcral. No te atreviste a musitar palabra alguna. Ni tú ni Lovino levantaron la vista de su respectiva comida. ¿Arthur? Nada que ver, el tipo se había vuelto a desmayar.

En una de esas, el italiano se levantó de su asiento y recogió su plato, acercándose para recoger el tuyo. Se lo diste, en señal de que ya habías culminado tu comida.

-Gracias… la comida estuvo muy buena.- comentaste, esbozando una suave sonrisa.- Espera, ¿se dice _grazie_ en italiano, verdad?

-Sí, aunque lo estás pronunciando mal.- te responde con un tono neutral.

-_Grazie_. ¿Así sí?

-No… agrégale intención. Las intenciones lo son todo. No es como cuando hablas español, que aunque puedes decir las cosas de mil maneras distintas, suena igual.

-A ver… ¡_Grazie_!

-_Bellissimo_. Quizá hasta te pueda enseñar algo de italiano, evitándome la jodienda de hablar español. Si no eres tan idiota, claro.

Soltó una suave carcajada, efímera.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy idiota!- te quejaste, mirándole mal y cruzándote de brazos. Cambiaste todo eso en un milisegundo cuando notaste su risa.- ¡Te reíste! ¡Así que sí eres un ser humano normal!

-¡Pues claro que me reí, _cazzo_, si yo mismo me escuché! ¡Y obviamente soy un ser humano normal! ¿Acaso me notas algunas _stronzo_ antenas o jodida piel verde?

-No. –ahora es tu turno de reír.- Pero es que jamás te ríes o sonríes, por lo que he notado.

-A veces simplemente no tengo razones para hacerlo.- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Seguro? Pues yo…- empezaste, e ibas caminando para salir de la habitación, cuando resbalaste con algo derramado en el suelo.

Por el flash de un momento sentiste que caerías y esperaste el dolor de tu trasero impactando contra el suelo. Éste jamás llegó.

Habías cerrado los ojos.

Sólo había pasado una fracción de segundo.

Cuando decidiste abrirlos, encontraste muy cerca de ti al italiano, que te había sostenido antes de que cayeras. Pudiste sentir su respiración, y él la tuya. Sus ojos avellana se sentían como si mirasen a tu alma, a través de los tuyos (_color de ojos_).

Te quedaste petrificada. Algunos sonidos incoherentes salieron de tu garganta, pero no eran palabras concretas.

-¿Pues tú te ibas a caer muy estúpidamente? Sí, _ragazza_, entendí eso.- una pequeña –y un tanto maliciosa- sonrisa cruzó su rostro por unos milisegundos y luego se borró. Te puso de pie otra vez.- Cuidado para la próxima.

Asentiste robóticamente.

-Iré a tomar una siesta. Si no me he despertado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, ve a despertarme tú. E intenta tener despierto al _figlio di puttana_ de Arthur.

Comenzó a irse. Tu voz regresó.

-¡O-oye! ¡Primero di las palabras mágicas!

-¿_Che cazzo_? ¿Palabras mágicas? ¡Yo no sé una _merda_ de magia, el brujo es Kirkland!

-No me refería a eso, tonto. Se dice "por favor".

-¡_Mi scopi_! Ni de vaina.

-No haré nada, entonces.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, como si fuera a hacer algo que le fastidiaba bastante.

-_Per favore_. ¿Feliz?

-¡Sí!

-Eres irritante.- murmuró antes de retirarse del 'comedor', llevándose los dos platos consigo.

Sonreíste. Luego tú también te retiraste, para ir a ver cómo estaba Arthur. El inglés estaba bastante herido y cubierto de sangre.

Con tus vagos conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios intentaste curar sus heridas. Despertarlo sería una crueldad justo ahora… además de que no sería ideal.

Eran las dos y media. Tenías una hora y media de hacer lo que te viniese en santa gana.

Decidiste explorar las instalaciones. EL lugar estaba ataviado de manera elegante, con unas cuantas paredes blancas, otras oscuras, otras de rojo, casi vinotinto, dependiendo de la habitación.

El lugar no estaba nada mal. Era amplio, como una mansión.

"_Digno de mafia_", pensaste.

Esperaste (im)pacientemente a las cuatro de la tarde, dando vueltas en círculos por todos lados. Cuando un reloj dio las campanadas indicantes, corriste emocionadamente hacia la habitación en la que dormía Lovino.

Él estaba recostado en un largo sofá, con una expresión neutra, pacífica.

Dudaste en qué hacer. ¿Cómo se despertaría a este italiano cabeza-caliente?

Intentaste varios métodos. Tocarle el hombro, llamarlo, hacer ruido… y nada. El tipo tenía sueño pesado… ¡Y mucho!

Expectante, tus ojos (_color de ojos_) pasearon por su silueta. Desde su elegante atavío de traje oscuro, un tanto manchado de sangre, con una corbata roja ceñida al cuello. Del cuello pasaron a la cara.

La carencia del característico fruncido de cejas en su expresión lo hacía ver bastante pacífico y tranquilo. Era extraño verle así, pero no le quitaba lo atractivo.

De pronto, tus ojos hicieron contacto visual con el curioso rulo en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Estaba tan "a la vista" que parecía que tuviese un cartelito de neón, indicando que lo halaras a ver qué pasaba.

La curiosidad mató al gato muy rápidamente.

Tu mano, sin el consentimiento de tu cerebro, se desplazó temerosamente hacia el rulo. Apenas lo rozaste, muy suavemente.

Sin embargo, Lovino se removió, dormido aún. ¡Qué reacción más extraña!

Alucinada, tocaste el rulo con un poco más de seguridad.

Un sonido se escapó de los labios del italiano, que apretó las manos, algo inquieto.

No retiraste la mano, sino que seguiste acariciando cierto rulo… ¿Por qué era tan sensible?

Lovino comenzó a jadear, cada vez más inquieto. Pero no eran jadeos de cansancio, sino otra cosa. ¿Placer, tal vez? Se arqueó un poco.

Estabas un tanto maravillada con estas reacciones inusuales. ¿En serio, un pequeño e insignificante rulo podía hacer que hiciese todo eso?

En la cúspide de tu curiosidad, le diste un suave tirón al cabello, sin soltarlo. El italiano cambió los jadeos por… ¿Gemidos? Sí. Te sonrojaste, tu cara convirtiéndose en un parchís de tonos distintos de rojo. Él tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si quisiese mantenerse dormido. ¿Qué carajo estaba soñando? Pero por los gemidos y los jadeos, _tenía_ que ser algo bien bueno.

Le diste un último tirón al rulo, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Los ojos avellanados de Lovino se abrieron de golpe y soltaste al cabello.

Pareció no reconocerte de inmediato, porque soltó una especie de grito incoherente en italiano y te apuntó una pistola, que a saber de dónde cojones la sacó.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- gritaste de miedo al ver el arma apuntada hacia ti.

Rebobinando mentalmente, Vargas bajó la pistola y la volvió a guardar.

-¿Por. Qué. Tocaste. Mi. Rulo?- gruñó entrecortadamente, como si saborease cada sílaba de cada palabra.

-Y-yo… no sé… -tartamudeaste- Curiosidad… ¡Y no te despertabas con más nada!

-Joder, pero me podías tirar agua fría encima y ya, carajo.

-Pensé que eso te enfurecería más. ¿Y cuál es el problema con tu rulo?

-…Nada.- respondió secamente, antes haciendo una minúscula pausa, como si dudase qué decirte.

-¿Y entonces por qué estabas gimiendo y jadeando?

-…

Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.

En otro lugar…

Eran eso de las cinco de la madrugada. Ludwig Beilschmidt estaba despierto desde hace rato, esperando a que el vago de su hermano se levantase de una buena vez.

Tenían que continuar con la misión y él no iba a ponerse a buscar solo, debajo del ardiente sol.

Probablemente el albino no se despertaría sino hasta eso de las dos de la tarde.

No, muy tarde. Pensó Ludwig, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su _bruder_, con el ceño fruncido.

Ahí en la cama yacía el tipo, roncando sonoramente y haciendo ruidos de "_kesesesese~_".

Con sus dos manos, el rubio agarró el colchón en el cual su hermano dormía tan tranquilamente y lo volteó, lanzando al individuo al piso.

-¡CARAAAAAJOOOOOOO!- gritó el peliblanco antes de caer y estrellarse la cara contra el suelo. Le tomó un buen rato levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, miró mal a su hermano y acotó.- ¡Eso fue demasiado _unawesome, West_!

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-Prepárate ya, que tenemos que continuar la misión.- ordenó, y se fue.

-_Neigh_, qué _bruder_ más _unawesome_… ¡Casi tan _unawesome_ como el _señorito podrido_! ¿Verdad, Gilbird? –le preguntó a su pollo.

Luego notó la ausencia de este último.

-¿Gilbird? ¿Giiiiiiilbird, dónde estáaaaas?- dijo, arrodillándose y buscando entre el estropicio de sábanas a su emplumado amigo.

-Pío pío… -el sonidito apenas de oía entre los gritos de su dueño.

-¡Te voy a sacar de ahí!

Siguió buscando entre todo ese desastre de Chernobyl hasta que divisó el plumaje amarillo. Tomó al ave entre sus manos.

-¡Ahí estás!

Más o menos una hora después en la escena del secuestro…

Parecía que el albino ni siquiera necesitaba a los perros de su hermano para buscar pistas, porque el tipo ya estaba haciendo la de sabueso él mismo.

Estuvo buscando un buen rato alrededor del perímetro.

Hasta que algo captó su atención.

La hoja de una fruta… que parecía de tomate… Aunque prefería no sacar conclusiones hasta estar seguro y verla bien. La tomó entre sus manos.

Soltó la santa exclamación en los cielos.

-¡_BRUUUUUUDEEEEER_, YA ENCONTRÉ ALGO!

Pero antes de que Ludwig se volteara hacia su hermano, que se había subido a un muro alto, éste resbaló y se cayó.

Y el grito de Gilbert desgarró el ambiente dramáticamente.

_-¡VERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMT_!

Porque se rompió la nariz. Y de paso perdió la muestra sin antes mostrársela a Ludwig.

Nota de autora: Esto tenía que estar para ayer, pero por razones, no pude culminarlo. En fin, es hasta ahora el capítulo más largo de la historia, así que no os quejéis.

Gracias, lectores _awesomes_, por seguir leyendo, fav-eando, dándole follow… etcétera. Sois lo máximo. Por eso intento escribir, aunque a veces no pueda… o tenga que cargarme a medio mundo para hacerlo.

Los quiero como una canción de amor.

PD: ¡Podéis pensar lo que os dé la gana a cerca del segmento de Lovino y el rulo, eh! (Mal pensados.)

PD2: Qué asco. Iba a publicar en la mañana y se me fue la jodida internet hasta ahora que acaba de volver… Y me cancelaron una cita… Tragedias de la autora.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Il fratello di Lovino

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Lovino te había mirado, completamente sonrojado y había decidido no responder a tu pregunta. Tú, en tu santa inocencia, no entendías un comino. Él se levantó del sofá, y como buen italiano, salió corriendo.

¿Y tú…? Digamos que lo perseguiste. Pero no eras tan rápida.

Con un _PLAFF_, se estrelló con otro chico que venía corriendo hacia él, específicamente. Ambos cayeron al piso.

-¡Miércoles, se parecen igualitos!- exclamaste, sorprendida, mirando a ambos.

El 'nuevo chico' se parecía mucho a Lovino. Su cabello era más claro y además poseía un rulo idéntico, pero en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¡_Fratello stupido, ¿perché sei qui_?!- preguntó Lovino en su idioma natal al otro sujeto.

-¡_Sono venuto a visitare_! _Ve~_ -respondió el otro, sonriendo ampliamente.- ¡_Ciao, bella_! –agregó, notando tu presencia.

Volteaste la cabeza, a modo de confusión.

-_Non capiscono l'italiano. __Parla solo spagnolo_. - le explicó Lovino. Tú aún no entendías ni media mierda.

-Oh… _ve~_ -el otro chico pareció entender.- ¡Hola! Soy Feliciano Vargas… hermano menor de Lovi.

Antes de que pudieras decir algo, empezó una discusión encarnizada.

_-¡FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA! __¡NO CHIAMARMI LOVI, STUPIDO BASTARDO_! –empezó a gritar el mayor, rojo como un tomate.- ¡_Soprattutto non di fronte alla ragazza_!

-_Ve~ ¡__Mi displiace__, mi displiace_!-

-_No ho quattro anni, idiota_...

-Creo que me he perdido...- dijiste, observándolos a ambos.- Y mucho gusto en conocerte, Feliciano.

-_Ve~_ ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, _ragazza_?- te pregunta Feliciano. Su voz posee un tono curioso, como si fuese un niño.

-Soy (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_). –respondiste simplemente.

-¡Claro, cómo podía olvidarme…! _Ve~_ -ahora adquiere un matiz preocupado.- _Fratello, è necessario restituirlo... Ho sentito che suo padre sta cercando e pericoloso... _–agrega, diciéndole a Lovino en su idioma natal.

-¡_Ma io non voglio_! –se quejó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos. Una expresión de necedad cruzaba su rostro.

Feliciano se volteó hacia ti.

-_Ve~_, Perdónanos por ignorarte justo ahora, pero…

-Yo no pido disculpas.

-También de parte de Lovino, aunque éste lo niegue, _ve~_…

-…¡Que no, idiota!

-…Pero le estaba advirtiendo a mi _fratello_ que es peligroso que estés aquí, porque en (_tu país_) te buscan y ya están encontrando pistas… _ve~_.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntas a Feliciano, curiosa.

-Soy _Capo_ de la mafia de Italia del norte… tengo mis espías_, ve~._

-¿Es mi intuición, o todos los capos de mafias italianas son ASÍ de jóvenes? ¡Es decir, en (_tu país_) suelen ser adultos bien formados, y todo! ¡Y ustedes dos apenas parecen de mi edad!

-Técnicamente es una coincidencia, _ragazza._ La única razón por la que somos capos, es que nuestros padres murieron y nos dejaron los cargos. _Ve~_.

-Oh, entiendo… -miraste a ambos hermanos con algo de lástima.

-Olvídalo, eso es algo que pasó hace un tanto. Ya nos hemos acostumbrado.- dijo Lovino, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hablamos de algo más feliz? Me estoy deprimiendo, _ve~_.

-Nah, Feliciano, eso es imposible.- negó Lovino, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Una loca idea pasó por tu cabeza. Lo más probable era que dijesen que no, pero nada perdías con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Nota de autora: Me estoy muriendo de sueño… debería estar haciendo mi tarea en vez de escribir… pero aquí me ven… En fin, los reviews, favs y follows son los que me llevan a esta clase de situaciones.

Y como yo soy tan masoca como Alemania, pues me gusta.

Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de la cantidad de italiano que estoy usando en este capítulo. Por eso, aquí os doy las traducciones:

-¡Fratello stupido, ¿perché sei qui?!: ¡Hermano estúpido, ¿qué haces aquí?!

¡Sono venuto a visitare!: He venido a visitarte.

Ciao bella: Hola, hermosa.

Non capiscono l'italiano. Parla solo spagnolo: No habla italiano. Ella sólo habla español.

¡FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA! ¡NO CHIAMARMI LOVI, STUPIDO BASTARDO!: Hijo de puta, no me llames Lovi, estúpido bastardo.

Soprattutto non di fronte alla ragazza: Sobretodo no en frente de la chica.

Mi displiace: Perdón/disculpas.

No ho quattro anni, idiota: No tengo cuatro años, idiota.

Ragazza: Chica.

Fratello, è necessario restituirlo ... Ho sentito che suo padre sta cercando e pericoloso: Hermano, deberías devolverla. He escuchado que su padre la está buscando y puede ser peligroso.

¡Ma io non voglio!: ¡Pero yo no quiero!

Fratello: Hermano.

Prometo publicar otro hoy, y más largo, ¿vale?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Tracce di confusione

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

¿No es bonito, que cuando empiezas la noche después de una bonita siesta, te despiertes con el sonoro grito un italiano bien cabreado con un español?

-¡ANTONIO! ¡VEN AQUÍ, _FIGLIO DI PUTTANA_, QUE TE DESTROZARÉ EL HÍGADO, LO PONDRÉ EN PAELLA, TE MATARÉ Y BAILARÉ UNA _TARANTELLA_ SOBRE TU TUMBA!

¿No, verdad?

Pero no se puede pedir tanto… Resoplaste.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó el español en respuesta, con tono alegre. ¿Pero es que el tipo era retrasado, o qué? ¡Lovino lo iba a joder a tiros limpios!

A Antonio le daba igual. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos del Vargas, por la mañana, la tarde, la noche… y bueno, a cualquier hora del santo día.

Lo primero que encontró cuando fue caminando hacia la oficina de su _Capo_, mientras se comía su quién-carajo-sabe-cuánto-avo tomate del día, era a los dos hermanos italianos. Feliciano observándole nerviosamente y Lovino, lleno de ira.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar, más o menos, por qué coño de la madre mi _fratello_ me está diciendo que en (_tu país_) ya están sospechando de nosotros como los captores de (_tu nombre_)!?

Antonio se quedó boquiabierto, pensando en una respuesta que el italiano pudiera considerar aceptable, pero sólo expresiones dubitativas salieron de su boca.

-Eh… er…. Uhm… ahm…

-¡SI EL JODIDO PLAN SE VIENE ABAJO POR TU CULPA, ME ASEGURO DE CORTARTE LA CABEZA, BASTARDO!

-_Fratello_… cálmate… _ve~_ - intervino Feliciano, intentando poner paz en ese desastre.

-¡No quiero! ¡Nos van a matar por culpa de este cabrón!

-Lovi, me parece que se me ha olvidado, pero…

-Ajá, como todo lo que te digo. –lo cortó el italiano.- Y no me llames así, degenerado.

-No es tan grave…

-¡Claro que sí es grave, idiota! Necesitamos a la mafia de (_tu país_) débil para poder quitarlos del jodido camino…

-Todavía no han descubierto que somos nosotros…

-Pero lo descubrirán si seguimos siendo tan descuidados. Hasta salir es peligroso.

-_Ve~, fratello_…

-¿Qué, Feliciano?

-Igual vas a tener que salir, _ve~_.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le prometiste a (_tu nombre_) que la llevarías a conocer el país, _ve~._

_-Merda. _

Los tres se quedan callados un tanto, pensando en posibles soluciones al problema, que no arriesgaran demasiado su vida.

-Necesitamos una distracción en (_tu país_).- concluyó Lovino con seriedad.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos darles pistas falsas e incriminar a otros! Tardarán en darse cuenta…- propuso el español, recuperando su buen ánimo de siempre.

-_Ve~_, ¡buena idea, Antonio!

-Al fin tienes una idea productiva, bastardo… -dice Lovino. Antonio lo tomó como un cumplido, aunque estuviese dicho en el tono amargado de siempre del italiano mayor.- Entonces, eso haremos para ganar tiempo…

-_Ve~_, intentaré ayudarte como pueda, _fratello_. Debo irme. _Arrivederci_ a ambos.

-_Arrivederci_, Feliciano.

-¡Adiós, Feli!

Los tres se despidieron y cada cual fue por su propio camino, con planes distintos en mente. Lovino se preguntaba qué carajos iba a hacer con (_tu nombre_) para evitar romper la jodida promesa, pero sin salir a lo loco peligrosamente. Feliciano se preguntaba si todo estaría bien por allí, ya que debía irse de nuevo a Venecia. Antonio… bueno, digamos que sus pensamientos estaban dedicados el cien por ciento a la cosecha de tomates de su casa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

-Bravo, Gilbert. ¿Lo hiciste tú solito? –preguntó Ludwig a su hermano mayor, sarcasmo chorreando de su voz como si ésta fuese un pañuelo húmedo. El rubio miraba al peliblanco con una ceja alzada.

El hermano mayor soltó un gruñido, y muchos insultos dirigidos hacia el otro.

-_Dummkopf__… ¡West_, quita esa cara y ven aquí a ayudar al _awesome_ yo!

-Psst, no. Tú verás cómo te desenredas, que tú solo te caíste.

Y… digamos que el 'enredo' del albino era tan literal como sonaba. Sabrá el hada de la caja de tomates cómo lo logró, pero el tipo se había enredado con sus propias extremidades al caer, quedando en una posición un tanto inhumana.

-Te rompiste la nariz. Estás sangrando. –comentó casualmente el alemán rubio, aún observando a su hermano.

-No, Ludwig. Al caer me pinté la cara de rojo porque pensé que se iba a ver _awesome_. –respondió el otro, muy sarcásticamente, pintándole con la mano, la clásica seña del dedo medio.- ¡Pues claro que estoy sangrando! ¡¿No viste lo alto que era ese muro?!

-…Sólo a ti se te ocurre buscar pistas en un muro…

-¡Y encontré una!

-Antes de perderla.

-…

-Tarado.

-…Yo también te quiero, _bruder_.

_Riiiiiing, riiiiing_, sonó el celular de Ludwig. Y éste último, por supuesto lo atendió. Por el tono que su hermano estaba usando, no tuvo que esforzar tanto su cerebro para adivinar que la destinataria era Camila.

Gilbert suspiró, resignado. Estaba jodido por al menos unas dos horas más, cuando a los tórtolos les diera la gana de terminar de hablar.

Mientras tanto, en OTRO lugar, pero esta vez no tan lejano…

-…¿Hay noticias?- preguntó la mujer, su voz temblando, como un frágil vidrio resquebrajado que se romperá con el más mínimo roce.

-No muchas. –respondió el hombre en la puerta, su tono cansino, resentido por un día de trabajo sin descanso.- Gilbert encontró algo, pero…

La mujer lo cortó desesperadamente.

-¿Qué encontró?

-Un momento, déjame terminar. No estoy muy claro con qué encontró, porque perdió la pista, el tarado.

-Oh…- murmuró decepcionada la mujer, bajando la cabeza.- Pensaba que… estaríamos un paso más cerca para encontrar a (_tu nombre_)…

-Pronto la encontraremos. –intentó alentarla el hombre.- ¿Cómo lo toma (_nombre de tu hermano_)?

-Aún no sabe nada, ni quiero que lo sepa en un futuro cercano. Es pequeño e inocente, y así debe seguir siendo.

-Pero (_nombre de tu madre_), (_nombre de tu hermano_) no es estúpido, y lo descubrirá, tarde o temprano.

-Mejor tarde que temprano… Ya tenemos a una hija secuestrada, y yo no podría soportar que a otro familiar le pasase algo malo…

-Todo se solucionará pronto.- dijo el hombre, pero ni él mismo sabía realmente si eso era realidad o cruel mentira.

-Sólo esperemos que esté bien. –finaliza la mujer, su tono melancólico dándole un ápice dramático al final de la pequeña charla.

Nota de autora: Ehh… _ciao._ Sí, estoy viva, y rompí mi promesa del domingo, pero tuve que estudiar (obligada) para los exámenes toda la santa semana. Espero volver a como era antes y seguir publicando diariamente.

Quería avisar que este capítulo es una transición. Ya verán en el siguiente por qué lo digo.

En fin… ¿ya les he dicho que los adoro? Un millón de gracias por leer, comentar, fav-ear, dar follow… me motivan mucho. ¡Y no tengan pena de mandarme un review o un PM, que yo los respondo bien gustosa!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Paura

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

_Aproximadamente tres meses después._

Los días pasan como horas y los minutos como sencillos y efímeros segundos.

Unas cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que estás ahí. El sonido de los disparos es habitual en la noche. De vez en vez comes a deshoras no era para nada extraño…

Pero al menos estabas bien. Es decir, cuando has salido, no has recibido disparos, ni nada. Comes bien…. Excepto las veces que te quedas con Arthur y le toca a él preparar la comida.

¡Cocina fatal! Pero tú no le dices eso, porque ya bastante hace con intentarlo. Eso sí, evitas sobretodo sus scones, porque realmente son una afrenta para la salud. Te preguntas cómo él mismo puede soportar su propia comida.

Arthur se ha vuelto amigo tuyo en este tiempo, porque si no, cuando todos se van, estarías más sola que la una, y como cualquier ser humano, necesitas un poquito de contacto social.

Tus relaciones con los integrantes de la _Cosa Nostra_ han mejorado significativamente. Ya has conseguido que te traten como a un ser humano y eso es un avance. Todavía la mayoría tiene el estereotipo de que eres idéntica a tu padre, y eso les impide ser amables contigo.

Pero podría ser peor, si realmente lo piensas.

Sin embargo, para eso hay sus excepciones. Con Antonio Fernández Carriedo tienes un trato amistoso, se podría decir. Mientras no le quites sus tomates, todo está bien.

Con Feliciano Vargas hablas de vez en cuando. Él es amable contigo, y tú eres amable con él. A veces te preguntas cómo carrizo es que alguien tan… ¿inocente? Está en la mafia.

Lovino es otra historia…

El trato que te da depende de su estado anímico. Ya te has acostumbrado a su vulgar vocabulario, así que eso ya no te molesta. Ustedes se llevan "bien", cuando él no está cabreado por equis o ye razón ajena a ti, o cuando no halas su rulo.

Que, por cierto, en tres meses no te ha dicho para qué sirve.

Y tú lo sigues halando de vez en cuando (cuando está desprevenido, por supuesto), seguido de una sarta de blasfemias en español e italiano dirigida hacia ti de su parte.

Los fines de semana sueles salir con él por ahí a conocer el país, porque según tú, ¿de qué carajo sirve ir a Italia y no hacer turismo? Tras mucha insistencia tuya hasta hartarle su ínfima paciencia, aceptó. Y tú, muy feliz, porque podías tomar fotos con el celular.

Ahora, dejemos tanta reflexión y pasemos a _conchesumadre_ tiempo presente.

Son eso de las nueve de la noche. Estás despierta porque tomaste un café recientemente. Arthur está bien dormido, murmurando blasfemias sobre un tal Francis Bonnefoy y expresando su miedo de otro tal Yao Wang.

Supones que Wang es la persona para la que trabaja, recordando el día en que lo conociste, ya que él lo había dicho.

Recorres el cuarto en círculos, aburrida. Realmente no hay mucho que hacer… ya cenaste, y tal.

No puedes ir a molestar a Lovino y/o halarle el rulo porque no está. Y de hecho… no ha vuelto en dos días.

Te pones a pensar. ¿Lo habrán matado? Es decir, él vuelve a horas indecentes, pero al menos vuelve todos los días, y si no lo hace, avisa.

Ni Antonio, ni Lovino, ni la mitad de la _Cosa Nostra_ han vuelto.

¿Dónde mierda están, en primer lugar?

Escuchas disparos. Algo frecuente.

Pero esta vez están demasiado cerca… casi en la puerta.

_¡BANG!_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente y cayendo al piso.

Sientes que la sangre se te vuelve hielo y que pierdes el color de las mejillas. Te acercas a Arthur sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Arthur… A-Arthur, despierta…- le dices al oído en un murmullo.

Nada.

-¡Arthur, despiértate, maldita sea! –susurras subiendo un poco el tono de voz y zarandeándolo con ambas manos.

-_Bloody hell! __I am awake, I am awake!_ –exclama, despertándose de golpe.- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿¡Por qué me despertaste?!

-No grites, idiota… -le pides, poniéndote un dedo en la boca, señalando silencio.- Es que…

Tu voz es cortada por el sonido de más disparos dentro de la casona, en el primer piso, específicamente. Son seguidos de gritos y exclamaciones en italiano y… ¿chino?

-_God save the Queen_! –grita Arthur miedosamente.- ¡Es Wang!

El inglés cundió en pánico, murmurando incoherencias en su idioma natal mientras miraba la puerta con el rabillo del ojo.

Escucharon pasos subir por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a ese mismo cuarto.

-_We are going to die_, (_tu nombre_)…

-C-cállate…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un hombre de aspecto y vestidura oriental. Su cabello oscuro, recogido en una coleta y sus ojos parduzcos mirándoles fríamente.

-Así que estás aquí, Arthur Kirkland, _aru_…- dijo, mirando al susodicho con una ceja alzada, y apuntándolo con una pistola.- Y… ¡Qué sorpresa, _aru!_ También está (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_)…

Tragas saliva audiblemente.

-Hmm… a ella la asesinaré primero, antes que a ti. No quiero testigos que puedan quedar vivos, _aru_.

Ahora el arma de fuego estaba dirigida hacia ti. Oh, joder, eso dolería… Porque ni siquiera tu navaja te podría defender justo ahora.

Ibas a cerras los ojos, cuando otra sombra le dio a Yao una patada por la espalda, tirándolo al piso.

-Oh, parece que no llegué tarde para unirme a esta fiesta… -una cierta voz muy conocida intervino, su acento italiano revelándote su identidad.

Lovino.

También estaba armado de pistola, la cual apuntaba al chino. Los ojos avellanas del Vargas brillaban de manera fría y asesina. Era un brillo que no habías visto ni siquiera en sus peores momentos de cólera.

Te daba un tanto de miedo…

Los ojos de Wang demostraban ira y odio hacia el italiano, que había frustrado su plan inicial.

Ambos alzaron pistolas.

Y dispararon.

Nota de autora: ¡JA! Lo he cortado aquí. Perdonen por no publicar ayer, pero me han llevado a rastras al teatro y he vuelto a eso de las doce de la noche más dormida que el carrizo.

EN fin… muchos saludos y mil gracias por todo.

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	9. Scatti e riflessioni

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Tuviste que cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que había pasado, nerviosa.

Dos gritos ahogados cortaron el tenso aire.

Y luego, se hizo el silencio…

No pudiste sacar el valor para abrir los ojos, pero escuchaste a alguien levantarse, y luego su voz de acento oriental cortar la tensión.

-¿En serio creíste que me ibas a ganar esta, Vargas? –dijo Wang fríamente.- Sólo mira cómo acabaste, _aru_. Fue muy estúpido de tu parte, el simple hecho de retarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? Pero pagaste tu costo, _aru_.

Temiste lo peor.

¿"_Pagaste tu costo_"?

No. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Porque Lovino estaba vivo e iba a responder en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

…Pero la respuesta del italiano jamás llegó.

En otro lugar…

La madrugada estaba ya bien entrada, y sería retrasada mental (o nueva en el lugar, simplemente) la persona que estuviese recorriendo las calles por esas horas.

Los crímenes nocturnos abundaban por lote y si uno sabía lo que le convenía, era mejor cuidarse.

A menos, claro, que uno fuese un mafioso armado hasta la médula que, o simplemente está haciendo turismo o está en una misión híper-mega-súper-recontra secreta.

…En ese caso, podría olvidarse de todo lo anterior y seguir con su vida tranquilamente, porque si uno mismo es el que causa los problemas, pues, ¿de qué mierda sirve protegerse?

Ventajas de tener "el control".

Feliciano Vargas, líder da la mafia del norte de Italia, caminaba por las calles de (_tu país_) tal cual transeúnte cualquiera. Silbaba una alegre tonada, sus manos metidas en ambos bolsillos de la chaqueta, las agujetas de las botas desamarradas y los ojos cerrados, como siempre. A saber cómo carajo el tipo no se caía…

En la dirección opuesta, venía el alemán Ludwig Beilschmidt. Estaba alerta ante cualquier comportamiento sospechoso de alguien para meterle tres tiros limpios de pistola.

Al principio, ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del italiano, tomándolo como otro caminante más directo a su casa.

Pero lo delató el rulo de la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

Ludwig abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo y rápidamente se detuvo.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres Feliciano Vargas! –lo acusó, apuntándolo severamente con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y cundió en pánico.

-_Ve~_, ¡¿Yo?! ¡Y-yo soy buen italiano! ¡Soy inocente! ¿Quién dijo mafia, quién dijo mafia? ¡No me mates, _per favore_…!

Feliciano gritaba desesperadamente, casi de forma infantil, como un niño que no quiere ser regañado. ¿En serio, ese era el tal Feliciano Vargas? ¿Uno de sus tantos enemigos?

En un momento de distracción del alemán, el italiano salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Ludwig no lo pensó dos veces y sacó la pistola, apuntando a su cabeza.

Pero no contaba con la suerte que el castaño tenía, al resbalarse con las agujetas desamarradas de sus botas y caer, esquivando las balas.

El chico del rulo no perdió tiempo en intentar ponerse en pie de nuevo, sino que se arrastró por el asfalto con ímpetu.

Ludwig disparó de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces. Le acertó en la pierna, inmovilizándolo. Feliciano soltó un quejido de dolor.

Y el rubio se lo llevó, para interrogarlo y quién sabe qué más.

En otro lugar…

Moscú, Rusia.

(_Nombre de tu padre_) caminaba silenciosamente con su gente por las calles del frío país. En tres meses habían encontrado pistas que indicaban que Iván Braginsky, Natalya Arloskovaya y su séquito eran los culpables del secuestro de (_tu nombre_).

Oh, pero ya tenía unas tantas razones aparte de esa para volarle los sesos al ruso, así que el hombre estaba más que alegre de tener otra más.

Lo que más le chiflaba, era que por fin volvería a ver a su adorada hija. Por tres santos meses no la había visto, y todo por culpa de ese grupo de degenerados… o eso creía, sin saber que el verdadero cabecilla del plan se hallaba en otro lugar.

Oh, gran error del que pronto se arrepentiría, ir ahí…

Volviendo a otro lugar…

(_Nombre de tu hermano_) se encontraba en su cuarto, encerrado, con la laptop prendida aunque no fuesen horas. No tenía ni la menor pizca de sueño, y con tanta cosa extraña pasando últimamente, pues menos todavía.

Exploraba imágenes de Facebook cuando le llegó un mensaje de una de sus amigas, Lili Zwingli.

"¡(_nombre de tu hermano_)!_ ¿Qué haces despierto?"_

Lili era probablemente la chica más dulce a la que él había conocido. La pequeña rubia de ojos verdes siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de todo el mundo y jamás le haría daño a una mosca.

Tecleó una respuesta con rapidez.

"_Ni tengo sueño, ni ánimos de dormir, Lili. ¿Pero qué haces despierta tú? ¿Tu hermano no te ha regañado?"_

"_No, porque estoy terminando un trabajo de Naturales…"_

"_¿Pero ese no era en grupo?"_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_Los demás no hicieron nada, y yo no quiero perder la calificación."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermana? Espero que aparezca pronto…"_

"_Estoy bien, Lili. Y no, aún no sé nada, pero espero que esté bien. Eso sí, cuando la veas, ¡no le digas que yo dije eso, porque lo niego!"_

"_Jajajaja. Eres único, _(_nombre de tu hermano_)._"_

"_Y tú también lo eres, Lili. ¡Debo despedirme! Me voy a dormir."_

"_Guten Nacht. Duerme bien."_

"_Y tú igual."_

Se despidieron y él sonrió. Hablar con ella siempre lo reconfortaba. Tenía suerte de tener una amiga así, y le daba algo de lástima y enojo que se aprovecharan de su dulzura y amabilidad. ¡Ella no se merecía eso!

Suspiró de manera audible. A veces, simplemente no podía entender la injusticia del mundo. ¿Por qué las cosas no eran como en las películas, donde el héroe siempre ganaba y los malos recibían su merecido?

Decidió dejarse de estupideces reflexivas e irse a dormir.

Nota de autora: Oh, bueno, aquí la continuación, un poco difícil de hacer porque he estado ocupada.

Aprovecho de aclarar algo. Este fic lo están leyendo bajo vuestro propio riesgo (¿?). Así que me rehúso a pagar funerales de nadie.

Sí, Anna, eso va para ti, sobretodo.

En fin… Creo que a cada rato os estoy agradeciendo y diciendo que los adoro… ¡Pero es verdad!

Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en el próximo.


	10. Addio, oh caro amico

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Finalmente abriste los ojos. La escena te impactó un tanto al verla por primera vez…

El hombre oriental aún tenía aún su pistola apuntada hacia el cuerpo inerte del italiano, debajo del cual había un charco de roja y espesa sangre. Ahogaste un grito.

Wang se olvidó temporalmente de la presencia de Arthur y la tuya, yéndose a perseguir a otro par de italianos que corrían por ahí, disparándole a su gente.

Escapaste de esa habitación con Arthur, quien te ayudó a llevar el cuerpo de Lovino, Sabías que os iban persiguiendo, pero no te detuviste.

Llegaron a la sala y acostaste al castaño en el sofá.

Oh, pero si llegaste a pensar que era momento de cantar dulce victoria, estabas tan equivocada…

Arthur iba a cerrar la puerta de la sala, cuando viste que cayó de rodillas, la sangre comenzando a brotar aparatosamente de su boca.

-¡Arthur! –gritaste, corriendo hacia él. Vislumbraste el cuchillo clavado en su estómago, que había venido volando con toda la intención de matarlo. Terminó de caerse al piso, quedando acostado.

_-Oh my god… Oh my fucking god…_

-A-Arthur...

-_I am going to die... oh, bloody hell, I do not want to die... __It hurts..._

Lo miraste con lástima. Movió sus manos para sacar el cuchillo, pero lo detuviste.

-No… Te desangrarás más rápido…

Te observó. Sus ojos verdes no tenían brillo. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocías, sonrió.

-Al menos voy a algún lugar mejor que este _hell_ de mundo…

-Y nos volveremos a ver ahí, algún día.

-_Some day. But right now… __Goodbye._

-A-adiós, Arthur…- susurraste, tu voz quebrándose al final.

Dejó de respirar y de moverse. Sus ojos verdes quedaron abiertos, y gentilmente los cerraste con tu mano derecha. Si el cuchillo no estuviese clavado en su estómago, podría perfectamente creerse que está dormido.

Pero no…

En cierta manera está dormido, pero para siempre. Un dormido que jamás volverá a despertar ni abrir sus irises verdes.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron con rebeldía por tus mejillas, chocando contra el piso. ¿Y tú, (_tu nombre_), qué habías hecho para perder a dos personas cercanas en tan poco tiempo? No, aún no lo sabías…

Quizá era el costo de alguna vez que peleaste con tu hermano. O con tus padres.

Y ahora se te devolvía, en la manera más dolorosa que podías imaginar, aunque no implicase sufrimiento físico.

Pero igualmente…

Arthur quizá había tenido razón.

Quizá ese lugar a donde iban las almas era mejor que este mundo, donde lo que se hacía era lo fácil y no lo correcto. Oh, cruel mundo en el que ganan los malvados y el héroe perece en la batalla.

¿Podría ser mejor el lugar en el cual las almas estiran sus alas después de encerrarse en el cuerpo por tanto tiempo, y vuelan libremente como colibríes primaverales?

Puede que en ese limbo no exista ni el dolor, ni la tragedia, o siquiera la fatídica muerte, separadora de seres queridos en los peores momentos.

Que exista la paz.

Paz… tu corazón clama por ella. No quieres escuchar ningún otro disparo, ningún otro grito. ¡Que se haga el silencio! Y dejen de quitarse las vidas por bienes materiales tan simples, vagos e insulsos como el dinero, o rivalidades que con ellos nadie tiene que ver.

Porque, sinceramente, hay cosas mejores que hacer que estar con un grupo de bastardos matando gente porque sí.

¿Pero quién les dice que está mal? Si la autoridad, como cualquier cosa en nuestro frágil mundo, no es perfecta y no suele hacer nada.

Por eso, en este mundo existen las trampas, el engaño, las mentiras y todo lo que proviene de la fruta prohibida.

Ahora empiezas a entender al mundo, querida (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_). Abre los ojos, y mira a tu alrededor.

Porque si algo es cierto, _en la guerra, la mafia y el amor, __**todo se vale**_.

Nota de autora: Dios mío, este capítulo es un muermo. Demasiado reflexivo, más que todo. Y asquerosamente dramático. ¡Maté a Arthur! Lo siento, estaba encolerizada y no encontré otra manera.

Treinta y un comentarios. Oh, dios mío, no sé con qué palabras agradecer… Los quiero, los amo, los adoro. Gracias por leer, por fav-ear, por darle follow, y por absolutamente rodo.

Nos vemos en el próximo, que prometo, será más largo y mejor que este.


	11. Il mio proprio pazzo malato

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

_**Nota**_: Este capítulo está narrado en primera persona por Lovino. Primero que he hecho así, y no será el último.

Me estoy volviendo loco.

En el sentido más literal de la palabra, no el de "estar molesto", o "frustrado". Loco. Fuera de sí. Perdiendo la maldita cabeza.

Ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos justo ahora, y no sé qué me lo impide. ¡Mierda! No puedo moverme. No puedo hacer un carajo.

Tengo esa estúpida sensación de estar volando, flotando por ahí. ¿Acaso me drogaron, o qué vaina?

No, que yo recuerde. Lo último que vi fue al bastardo de Wang alzar la pistola y dispararme, al mismo tiempo que yo le disparaba a él.

Y sentir un dolor agudo en el costado.

Luego, nada.

Desde eso estoy aquí en esta MIERDA de nada, como un imbécil mientras mi gente muere y pasan yo-qué-sé-qué-cosas que podrían perfectamente ser evitadas…

_Eso_ es lo que me está volviendo loco.

Seré honesto conmigo mismo, desde hace que jode tiempo no estoy completamente cuerdo.

A veces, me han preguntado cómo mierda hago para soportar matar, ver morir y etcétera, a tanta gente a diario.

No lo soporto tan bien, parece. Porque eso mismo ha ido eliminando mi cordura.

Estoy seguro de que ningún mafioso, y menos _capo_ de mafia está completamente '_bene'_ de la sesera. Todos tenemos ese pequeño e imperceptible lado oscuro, sediento de sangre. Asesino de sangre fría.

Uno aprende a vivir con ello. Y tal vez, a necesitarlo.

Es… jodidamente adictivo. Matar.

Ya para mí la vida humana no es algo que importe mucho. Sólo cuando éstas me ayudan con mi 'sed de sangre', es que las valoro.

Confesando eso, ya tengo claro el hecho de que no es normal y es una de las razones por las que estoy seguro, de que no estoy cuerdo.

Ahora el dolor agudo está volviendo.

Ya no floto. Pero aún no logro encontrarle coherencia a ninguna puta cosa. Todo se ve… (_tu color de ojos_). He vuelto al mundo real, donde un par de enormes ojos me observan.

Y una voz llama mi nombre.

_-¡Lovino! ¡Lovino!_

La voz de ella… Precisamente ella.

Sus ojos poseían un brillo extraño que jamás había visto. Alegre, aliviada, quizá. Pero creo que en ese momento me he olvidado de respirar, porque siento que me estoy ahogando.

Intento inhalar aire y termino tosiendo como un estúpido.

"_Bonita manera de hacer el ridículo frente a una _ragazza_, Lovivo_", me digo a mí mismo mentalmente, con mucho sarcasmo.

Intento decir algo, pero de mi garganta no sale ningún puto sonido. Y.. luego…

_Su mano_.

En mi maldita mejilla.

Juro que en ese momento comencé a tartamudear una cantidad de incoherencias inentendibles en italiano.

Y luego estaba esa maldita fiebre que siempre me venía cuando estaba cerca de ella… O el ardor en las jodidas mejillas.

Debo estar enfermo.

…¡E-es que me tiene que haber contagiado alguna enfermedad!

Si no, ¿cuál es la explicación para esto? ¿Qué clase de brujería satánica me está haciendo sentir el karma? No entiendo. Y cada vez que lo pienso, me confundo aún más.

No es normal.

¡Joder, por supuesto que no!

Decido dejar de pensar un rato y la miro, intentando prestarle atención a lo que dice. Buen intento… No capto mucho, de igual manera.

Sólo sé que por su expresión, debe estar emocionada… Y está hablando. Hablándome a mí, de hecho, pero no le estoy haciendo caso.

Estoy demasiado distraído.

¿_Per che cazzo_ me hierve la sangre cada vez que estoy tan cerca de ella, si yo soy un asesino de sangre fría?

Es jodidamente ilógico.

Jamás me había pasado esto antes y ahora me siento más confundido que un crío de cuatro años frente a su primer día de clases recordable.

Me enerva, este sentimiento.

Niego con la cabeza, para sacudir todo eso de mi cabeza. Ya. Necesito tranquilizarme de una buena vez.

Por fin vuelvo a la realidad cuando ella habla de nuevo.

-¡Lovi, estás herido! –me dice, apuntando mi costado con una mano, con expresión preocupada.

_Maledizione_. ¡Cómo odio que me llamen Lovi! Sin embargo, no le digo nada.

-Estoy bien, idiota, no te preocupes. –respondo, un matiz de fastidio marcando mi voz.

-Pero estás sangrando… -insiste, mirándome a los ojos.

Aparto la mirada. No me gusta que me miren a los ojos, y ella no es la excepción a eso. Se siente como si me preguntaran todos los crímenes que he cometido en mi vida. Como si debiera arrodillarme, confesarlos y arrepentirme por cada uno.

Reconozco mis actos.

Pero soy del tipo de persona que no se arrepiente. Yo hice lo que hice, y casi hasta puedo decir que me siento orgulloso.

No soy una buena persona, y quien esté leyendo esto, podrá saberlo, ya que las razones las he explicado antes.

Aunque… aún hay una pequeña parte buena en mí, que queda todavía sin corromper. Sólo que no aparece con mucha frecuencia, y de vez en cuando hasta me olvido de su existencia.

Quizá esa sea la parte enferma.

Entre todo mi dilema mental, ella ha rasgado un poco de mi chaqueta y la ha acomodado en mi herida, haciendo presión, ya que aún sigo sangrando.

Maldición, duele.

Y no me tomo la molestia de reprimir el quejido que se escapa de mis labios.

Ella termina haciéndome un torniquete temporal, para evitar que me muera de una hemorragia.

Los disparos que todavía se escuchan afuera me traen de vuelta a la realidad que está fuera de esta pequeña sala. La realidad en la que soy Lovino Vargas, _capo_ de mafia.

Voy a salir, y ella lo prevé, porque me hala de una de las mangas de mi camisa, mientras estoy buscando mi pistola.

-No vayas. Aún no estás curado. –me pide, con más seriedad de la que usualmente aparenta.

-Debo ir. –respondo con simplicidad. Pero ni eso hace que ella me suelte.- Antes de que alguien entre aquí buscándome y te encuentre a ti.

A veces siento que quiero protegerla…

Tal como hice, casi logrando que Wang me asesinara a mí.

Pero, ¿también puedo protegerla de mí mismo?

_**Nota de autora**_: …¿Alguien me explica qué carajo escribí? Eh… vaya, tengo un rato sin publicar nada, pero creo que he vuelto. Este capítulo no está muy bueno, ya lo sé… pero me estoy quedando dormida encima de la computadora, y esto debía salir hoy, a juro porque sí. ¡Buenas noticias! No tengo clase por el resto de la semana, así que probablemente pueda escribir más. Eso sí, no me gusta el motivo, porque es triste, pero no puedo hacer nada tampoco.

Oh, amados lectores, sabéis que os adoro. En serio.

A ver, quería comentarles algo… He dibujado una cantidad impresionante de cosas para este fic. Si queréis, puedo poner link a una imagen para cada capítulo.

Y segundo, aviso que el próximo capítulo también estará narrado por Lovino. ¡Pero será de mejor calidad que éste!

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	12. Opzione di scarico

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

_Nota:_ Como dije en el capítulo anterior, éste también está narrado por Lovino.

No tiene más remedio que aceptar, resignada. Su mano soltándome y yo aún sin mirarla.

-Quédate aquí. –le ordeno, inexpresivo. Intento darme valor a mí mismo de que voy a matar rápidamente a esos bastardos y luego voy a tener algo de paz. O al menos una buena jodida noche de sueño, de esas que me faltan desde hace como dos semanas.

-No. Yo quiero ayudarte. –ella dice, y aunque no la esté viendo, sé que está frunciendo el ceño, porque conozco sus reacciones. Tuve tres meses para aprendérmelas de memoria.

-¿Y qué vas a lograr con eso, además de meterte de cabeza en un jodido conflicto al que no perteneces? –pregunto, casi con frialdad, ahora volteándome a mirarla. Mis ojos, fijos a los suyos por una sola vez en mucho tiempo.- No eres capaz de quitarle la puta vida a alguien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso me has viso alguna vez con un arma en mano? –ahora parece estar molesta conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué, acaso no ve que intento protegerla?

-No necesito eso para saber que no podrías. –respondo con frialdad.- Tu propia inocencia te prohibiría hacerlo. No eres del tipo de persona que tiene tan poco valor por la vida humana que le da igual tomar una puta pistola y matar a uno o dos pendejos.

-…

Quiere responder, lo sé. Abre la boca, para decirme algo, pero la vuelve a cerrar, impotente. Yo, sin embargo, vuelvo a hablar.

-No sabes lo que ellos pueden hacer, (_tu nombre_). En realidad no quisieras ver.

-¿Y tú si lo sabes?

-Sí. Porque yo mismo he hecho atrocidades iguales o peores. Y haré unas cuantas justo ahora. Pero no quiero que las veas.

Sigue callada, y desvía su mirada de mí, ahora fijándola al piso.

-Quédate aquí. –le repito.- Y ni se te ocurra, por ninguna maldita razón en la vida, salir.

Asiente, dejándome ir. Y girando el pomo de la puerta, salgo, trancándola detrás de mí. Esbozo una sádica sonrisa, volviendo a sacar la pistola.

-¿Así que continuaron la fiesta sin mí, bastardos? -dije, alzando la voz para que notasen mi presencia.

Sin embargo, no me hice esperar para comenzar a repartir disparos.

Uno a uno van muriendo a mi mano, importándome poco y nada sus desgraciadas vidas.

No me doy cuenta cuando alguien me tapa la boca y me inmoviliza.

-Así que no habías muerto. –oí la _"oh-tan-conocida_" voz de Wang.- Sólo te escondías, como el italiano cobarde que eres, ¿cierto?

Dejó de taparme la boca, bajando un poco la mano y cerniéndola alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba comenzando a ahogarme lentamente. Hijo de puta.

-Pero… -continuó, añadiéndole más fuerza a su agarre- Ya has salido de tu hueco. Al fin diste la cara.

Suelto una sarta de incoherencias ahogadas, inentendibles. Comienza a faltarme el aire, y pataleo para ver si logro golpearlo y que me suelte. No lo logro.

Sus uñas me arañan la piel del cuello. La calidez de las gotas de sangre resbalando por mi cuello es insoportable. Lento. Creo que prefería haber muerto del balazo, antes que así.

Maldito cabrón.

Entonces oí el disparo, y fui arrastrado hasta el piso. El agarre en mi cuello cede, y yo logro volver a respirar.

Me levanto del piso, observando el cadáver del chino, con una herida de balazo en la cabeza. Luego volteo a ver quién coño me acaba de salvar de morir como un imbécil.

Es Antonio.

-¿Lovi, estás bien? –me pregunta, guardando la pistola que tenía en la mano,

Yo asiento.

-Sí, bastardo. Todo _bene. Grazie_. –le respondo con tranquilidad.- ¿Acabamos ya con estos hijos de puta?

El español sonríe, y vuelve a sacar el arma.

Y de ahí en lo que queda de noche, nos dedicamos a matar a los demás cabrones que quedan. No es algo que nos tome mucho tiempo, pero al menos hace interesante la noche.

He prestado especial atención a que no se acerquen a la sala en la cual dejé a (_tu nombre_), matando de primero a los que siquiera lo intenten.

Pero han averiguado que estoy protegiendo el lugar y ahora muestran aún más interés.

Estoy jodido.

Ni aunque Antonio me esté ayudando, podré alejarlos a todos por tanto tiempo. ¡Es que parece que los hijos de puta se multiplicaran a cada rato!

Con razón en China restringieron la natalidad, joder.

Me queda cada vez menos gente de mi lado…

Estoy comenzando a meditar la opción de salir huyendo con quienes quedan. Pero no es viable, por dos razones.

¿A dónde coño me iría? Y por supuesto, con mi hermano NO. _Niente_. Jamás.

Sería humillante. Aunque la huida en sí, ya lo es. Y que sea con tu _fratellino_, lo aumenta el triple.

La segunda, es que mi honor se iría a la _merda_.

Y se supone que soy un mafioso, hombre de honor. Así que no tendría un carajo de sentido.

Pero… lo admito, soy cobarde. No quiero morir. Y puede que en un momento de pánico haga algo estúpido que ahora crea inconcebible.

Sin embargo, tengo prioridades. Y debo tenerlas claras.

Una de ellas es que (_tu nombre_) salga viva. Aunque yo mismo no lo haga.

No va a estar muy fácil… Es prácticamente indefensa. Si me ven diciéndole algo, la matarán. Esconderla ya no es una opción.

Creo que ahora haré la primera locura de la noche: Enviarla de regreso a (_tu país_) y olvidar que alguna vez siquiera la conocí.

_**Nota de autora**_: Bu, aquí acaba el capítulo. ¿Qué tan crap salió? Estoy apurada justo ahora y mi inspiración desapareció. No pude publicar nada en el tiempo "libre" porque me mandaron kilos y kilos de tarea. Mi madre no me quería ni dejar usar la condenada computadora.

Les diré algo 'trágico': Entraré en exámenes pronto.

Eso significa que es posible que desaparezca de la página un buen rato. Pero volveré. Adoro escribir esta historia y no la voy a abandonar.

Gracias por todo, lectores.

¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Me he hecho un Twitter, especial para Fanfiction. Writer_Ita. Doy follow back y respondo los tweets que me manden.

En fin…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Fanculo tutto ¡e correre!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

Miras hacia la puertas, soltando un medio grito de impotencia. Estás molesta. ¡Y con todo derecho! Es decir, ¿por qué carajo es que Lovino no puede ver que intentas prevenir que se vuelva a herir mortalmente? Debería al menos quitarse los lentes de sol en la noche, para que no se vuelva más ciego de lo que ya está.

Porque, si no puede darse cuenta de algo que está en frente de sus narices, es que está ciego.

Te quedas quieta por un tiempo. Pensando, reflexionando, recordando. ¡Y hasta viendo las fotos del celular! Habías tomado muchas a lo largo del tiempo, y muchas eran realmente buenas.

Sobretodo esa en la que el italiano salía sonriendo, genuinamente, y sin esa pizca amarga de sarcasmo que parece ser parte de su atmósfera 24/7.

Sonríes involuntariamente. Esa era una foto perfecta.

Ambos frente a la torre de Pisa, sonriendo con emoción.

Suspiras, y continúas pasando fotos para recordar aquellos momentos bonitos. Si alguien en el principio te hubiese dicho que tu experiencia de secuestro por parte de la mafia italiana sería así, te hubieses reído histéricamente en su cara, recalcándole a esa persona su demencia.

Pero terminó siendo mejor de lo que pensabas.

Exceptuando, claro, algunas cosas malas. Por ejemplo, las sucedidas en ese día…

Justo pasaste por una foto de Arthur, en la que él cocinaba, y su comida se quemaba… como siempre. Recordabas ese día a la perfección. Por supuesto, no había sido uno de los mejores momentos para tu estómago, que había tenido que soportar la herética comida del inglés. De ahí en adelante, evitaste su cocina, porque realmente era una afrenta para la salud. Un riesgo biológico.

De vez en cuando le habías hecho bromas sobre eso, pero cuidando un límite para no herir sus sentimientos.

Ahora recuerdas que Arthur no estará más, y una lágrima resbala trágicamente por tu mejilla, chocando contra el suelo con dramatismo.

Aquel hilo de recuerdos es interrumpido con violencia cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre bruscamente. Tu corazón da un vuelco.

Pero te tranquilizas al ver el rostro conocido de un Lovino Vargas muy agitado.

-¿L-Lovino…? –tartamudeas, mirándole mientras te levantas del piso.- ¿Qué pasa…?

Niega con la cabeza, y busca algo en un armario de la habitación.

Desesperada por su falta de respuesta, intentas volver a llamar su atención.

-¡Lovino! ¡Dime, por favor!

Saca un par de cosas del armario y se voltea hacia ti, mirándote con seriedad mientras desliza una chaqueta oscura por tus brazos. Estás más confundida que un niño de kínder en una clase de física cuántica, pero te dejas hacer igual.

-No preguntes nada. –es lo que dice el italiano simplemente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no preguntar, si su actitud es tan extraña?

-Pero… -comienzas, inquieta, atrapando una de tus manos con la otra y jugando con ellas de manera nerviosa e impulsiva.

-Pero nada. Luego te dijo, joder. No es momento. –responde de mala gana.

Mientras pone una bufanda alrededor de tu cuello, con los colores de la bandera italiana, pronuncia un diálogo bastante extraño.

-Hace frío afuera. –comenta, sin embargo, la seriedad no se aleja de su voz.- Por lo que más quieras, no grites.

-¿Gritar? ¿Por qué iría a…? –comienzas a decir, pero te interrumpes a ti misma cuando te das cuenta.

Ha abierto la ventana rápidamente, dejando que el frío nocturno se cuele dentro de la habitación, sin pasar inadvertido. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Tomándote de la cintura, se aproxima corriendo hacia la ventana, y torpemente lo sigues, presa del miedo. Sabes lo que va a hacer, y no gritar será un reto.

Saltan por la ventana, y por un momento sientes que te vas a morir.

Pero no. Aterrizan en el suelo algo incómodamente. No se han matado porque estaban en un primer piso.

-Sígueme. –susurra tu acompañante, y toma tu mano para guiarte en una extraña escapada por el bien de sus vidas.

En otro lugar…

Sonríe de lado de forma infantil e inocente, sus dedos juntos y los ojos violáceos clavados en los individuos que están en la puerta. Está sentado detrás de su escritorio, imperturbable.

-Así que… (_nombre de tu padre_) ¿Habéis venido a haceros uno con nosotros, _da_? –preguntó con ese tono que podía helarle la espina a cualquiera. Sin embargo, el otro hombre se mantuvo inmóvil, sin asustarse.

-No. Sé que tú tienes a mi hija, y la quiero de vuelta. Dámela, o sufriréis las consecuencias. –advirtió en un tono venenoso, chorreando hiel en sus palabras.

-Oh. –comenzó el ruso, su rostro mostrando falsa tristeza.- Entonces… qué lástima. Tendré que matarlos… _Kolkolkolkol_… -recitó, y acto seguido se empezaron a oír los disparos. - ¡No los dejen escapar, ¿_da_?! –comandó a sus hombres.

La mafia rusa superaba a la de (_tu país_) en número, así que inteligentemente, (_nombre de tu padre_) decidió huir con los suyos para evitar pérdidas innecesarias.

Oh, gran error, cometió.

Pues quien se mete con Iván Braginsky, no suele salir vivo, ya que tarde o temprano, recibe el frío abrazo de la muerte.

En una casa silenciosa…

(_Nombre de tu hermano_) se enfurruñaba, pensando. En una persona, una chica en especial. Lili Zwingli. Recordaba su sonrisa ese mismo día, aquella que le había dedicado sólo a él.

Y el hermano sobreprotector de ella, Vash Zwingli, lo hubiera asesinado con la mirada si fuese basilisco.

¿Pero por qué se encontró a sí mismo pensando en su amiga? No lo sabía. Él no era del tipo de persona que hacía eso.

Pero con Lili era distinto. Hasta esa sensación cálida que invadía su pecho al estar cerca de ella. Aquella felicidad que lo llenaba cuando ella sonreía.

¿Qué era eso? Puede que una cosa de la que quisiera huir.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo.

Y una palabra tan venenosa que escuchó, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan distante. "_Mafia_". Y en la voz de su dulce madre. Hablaba por teléfono, pero él pudo escuchar su voz, y fue hasta el cuarto en donde ella se encontraba.

-Madre… ¿Qué sucede con la mafia? –preguntó.

Aquella pregunta congeló a la mujer. Oh, ¿y ahora en qué se había metido?

Y ahora, en un lugar no tan lejano de ahí…

Se escuchaban gritos ensordecedores, y no, no había una fiesta de adolescentes descontrolados… era un alemán bien cabreado intentando hacer que un italiano particularmente cobarde confesara.

Sí, simplemente eran Ludwig Beilschmidt y Feliciano Vargas.

-¡A VER, EXPLÍCATE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ EN (_tu país_), ESCORIA ITALIANA?!

-_V-ve~_…

-¡RESPONDE, _VERDAMMT_!

-…_V-ve~_…

-…¡O TE VUELO LA CABEZA! –terminó de gritar el rubio, apuntando una pistola al otro.

Y por supuesto, como buen italiano de puta honra, tomó la conducta más lógica ante la situación que se presentaba: Un hombre fornido te gritaba y te apuntaba un arma de fuego. ¿Y tú? Eras un pequeño enclenque miedoso e inocente sin realmente malas intenciones ahí… pero en el peor escenario posible. Así que, claramente, hizo lo más "inteligente" que pudo razonar: …¡A la mierda todo, y corre…!

Feliciano corrió desesperadamente, intentando huir de Ludwig, que lo perseguía cual gato a ratón.

Vaya que esa sería una noche muy, _muy_ larga.

_**Nota de autora: **_Pido millones de disculpas por no mostrar señales de vida por tanto tiempo, pero… Jo, es culpa de los exámenes, y que apenas y tengo computadora. En fin, he tenido la idea en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero ahora es que la pude escribir.

Por situaciones ajenas a mi mano, estaré por aquí muy erráticamente, y lo voy avisando.

Pero no abandonaré esto, porque adoro escribir esta historia.

Mil gracias por los reviews, las lecturas, los comentarios, los follows y los favs. Os adoro, lectores.

Sin más que decir…

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	14. Problemi

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, la trama de la historia es mía, tú eres de Romano y tus regiones vitales son de Prusia. ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya que todo está en orden, pasad al fic.

A horas en las que la madrugada comenzaba, Lovino Vargas y tú escapaban corriendo de la actual sede de reunión de la Mafia siciliana.

Nadie sabía qué iba a pasar, desde este punto. El porvenir se había vuelto absolutamente incierto desde que saltaron de aquella ventana.

Tomados de la mano, corrían. Tu respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más problemática a medida que aumentaban el ritmo. Seguirle el paso a Lovino no era fácil. ¡Era muy rápido! ¿Pero cómo? ¡El tipo comía pasta y pizza diariamente y hacía cero ejercicio! Uno de muchos casos en los que la lógica se iba al mismísimo carajo.

-¡L-Lovino…! Bájale dos… No corro tan rápido como tú… -rogaste, respirando a jadeos por la falta de aire.

El italiano ni siquiera te miró. Sólo te seguía arrastrando (no literalmente, por supuesto) por ahí, sin que supieras a dónde carajo iban.

-¡_Che palle_! –exclamó, molesto.- ¡¿Pero no entiendes que si vamos más lento, nos van a alcanzar y a matar como a un par de pendejos?! ¡¿Qué quieres, que te cargue?!

-Pues no sería ni mala idea… -murmuraste por lo bajini.

Y acto seguido, empezaron a escucharse los disparos, dando inicio a un tiroteo cruzado.

En otro lugar…

La mujer colgó el teléfono, abriendo mucho los ojos. Volteándose en la silla de escritorio, encaró a su hijo, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué diantres decirle.

Pero algún día tendría que saberlo, ¿no?

-(_nombre de tu hermano_)… Verás, es que… -empezó, con un tono un tanto inseguro.

Y continuó, hasta narrarle todo lo que desde siempre había merecido saber. Incluso lo del secuestro de su hermana.

Al final de toda la explicación, él, carente de palabras, asintió y se retiró.

Su mundo apenas se había vuelto un noventa y cinco por ciento más extraño.

Pero al menos una luz aparecía entre un mar de sombras.

En un lugar no muy lejano…

-¡A CALLAR YA, QUE DESPERTARÁS A TODA LA CUADRA! –gritaba un alemán bastante cabreado a los cuatro vientos. Lo normal de la noche.

-¡_Vee~_, no, me quieres hacer daño, y tengo _molto paura_! –respondía un italiano con voz de chihuahua asustado, sin dejar de correr.

Ludwig resopló e hizo un último intento para atraparlo. Impulsándose un poco, saltó y se abalanzó encima de Feliciano, atrapándole de una vez por todas.

Éste, por supuesto, soltó la madre de los gritos.

-¡No me mates, _vee~_! –exclama desesperadamente, lloriqueando al mejor estilo "Magdalena". ¿Pero de dónde carajo saca tantas lágrimas?

Misterio de la vida.

Un peliblanco salvaje –o no tan salvaje–, se asomaba por la puerta, mirando la escena.

-¡DALE DURO, LUDWIG! –animó, cual _cheerleader _de equipo de basketball.

Y sin que ninguno de los presentes de dieran cuenta, un cuarto individuo observaba todo con confusión, intentando comprender lo que pasaba.

¿O debería decir "una"?

Camila, la novia de cierto rubio, vio lo que estaba pasando, e interpretó algo más o menos así: Ludwig encima de un chico que gemía desesperadamente mientras Gilbert decía "dale duro".

Las mentes no muy puras que leen esto, sabrán exactamente lo que pensó, ¿no?

Pero digamos que no fue algo muy bueno, porque soltando el grito de "¡Maldito!", se fue corriendo y llorando a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano, preso del miedo sin ya recordar que algo llamado "honor" existía, confesó.

-_Vee~_ ¡Diré todo lo que quieras, no me hagas daño…!

-¡¿Qué sabes del secuestro de (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_)?!

-…¡_Vee~_! ¡No sé nada, no sé nada! _¡Niente_ ¡Pero la última vez que vi a alguien con ese nombre, estaba con _mio_ _fratello_ en Sicilia! ¡_Per favore_, no me mates…!

El alemán se levantó lentamente, y miró al italiano con el ceño fruncido. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber…

Porque ahora conocía al verdadero responsable de todo.

Y su nombre no era otro más que Lovino Vargas.

En un lugar más frío que el culo de un pingüino… Teníamos a una banda de mafiosos (_tu nacionalidad_) escapando de los rusos sin muchas posibilidades.

La lluvia de tiros entre un lado y otro era incesable.

Así que los "huéspedes" decidieron sencillamente salir corriendo, porque pronto se quedarían sin municiones.

Cuando un lituano y una bielorrusa se dispusieron a seguirlos, para acabarlos de una vez, la voz dulce e infantil del ruso mandamás los detuvo.

-No… Es mejor dejar que escapen.

Lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

-…Así creerán que tienen posibilidades de esconderse… Pero luego tomaremos venganza, y van a sufrir mucho, ¿_da?_ –culminó, sonriendo suavemente.

Entonces asintieron, comprendiendo, y hubo un corto silencio, sólo siendo roto por el _ring_ de un teléfono.

Iván Braginsky atendió, sin dejar de esbozar aquella extraña sonrisa.

-¿Hola? -comenzó, pero se quedó callado un momento, para escuchar la voz del otro lado.- Sí, Yong Soo, sé quién es. Acabo, de hecho, de despachar a su padre hace unos minutos… _Kolkolkol~_ -volvió a hacer silencio.- ¿Que estáis dónde…? –alzó una ceja.- ¿Y mataron a quién…? –apretó el agarre en el teléfono.- _Da_, entendido. Adiós.

Y colgó, estrellando el teléfono en su lugar de nuevo.

-…_Kolkolkol~_ -recitó, de nuevo.- …Ya sé una perfecta forma de vengarnos, _sestra_.

La bielorrusa, Natalia, asintió, sonriendo de lado. Pero por dentro, pensó otra cosa.

"_Quizá, cuando todo esto acabe, él se case conmigo de una vez por todas…"_

Y el lituano, una un tanto distinta.

"_Cuando todo esto acabe, la invitaré a salir… No importa cuántos dedos me rompa esta vez…"_

Porque definitivamente, líos amorosos habían de todas índoles, en cada rincón del mundo. Todos distintos. Pero a la vez tan parecidos.

Y nadie dice nada…

El amor es un juego peligroso. Una vez que te metes de cabeza en él, salir es muy difícil.

No tiene reglas.

_Porque en el amor, en la guerra, y en la mafia, todo se vale, ¿no?_

¿Pero qué tal si combinamos los tres?

Un bello desastre surgiría…

Y es justo lo que sucederá.

_**Nota de autora: **_Soy una mala, mala, ¡mala! Persona. Tengo siglos sin publicar nada, pero lo he tenido todo encima… Acabo de salir de exámenes, pero el tercer lapso viene con furia, entre otras cosas y problemas personales o familiares.

Uh, mi vida está vuelta un torbellino.

Pero al menos he publicado. Espero que sigan leyendo… y perdonad si ha salido demasiado crap. Lo he escrito erráticamente entre varios días.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear, dar follow… etcétera.

Y como siempre digo…

Nos vemos en el próximo.


End file.
